Subhi xx Ron Headcanon
by HarryPotterHeadcanons
Summary: Subhi and Ron don't have the best time meeting each other, or the best first impressions. But after dancing practice, will they start to develops feelings for each other?


Subhi xx Ron / for Subhi Jha!

"I have gathered all of the Gryffindor students here today for a very important cause" Professor McGonagall announced, "The Yule Ball is coming up, and we have some very special guests! As you know, Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic have been invited here for the Triwizard Tournament. Some might say that Hogwarts is perhaps not as… 'Refined' as the other wizarding schools, so we will be practicing our dancing."

Some of the girls giggled as the boys moaned. This was probably torture to them! Being in 4th year, everyone was nervous, of course. They all thought that they would make a fool of themselves, or trip over while dancing. But what they feared most was what Professor McGonagall said next:

"I need two volunteers to demonstrate ball-room dancing up the front!" A feeling of dread washed over the students. Two people had to go up there, and McGonagall wouldn't take no for an answer. "I really need two people, and if no-one answers, I'll have to choose!" she threatened.

There was still silence. No-one wanted to go up there and make a fool of themselves.

"Alright then, I'll choose!" McGonagall said. "Hmmm, let's see…. Mr Weasley! Come up the front. And Miss Jha, you too!"

Subhi froze in shock. She didn't want to believe that McGonagall was making her go up the front with some red-head guy who she'd never met before. She shuffled forward, noticing that everyone was staring at her.

"What if I fall? What if they laugh at me?" she asked herself. "No, I won't think about that."

"Alright,' McGonagall said, "now that we're all sorted, we can get down to business! Weasley, put your hand on Subhi's waist."

The poor boy looked shocked! Subhi assumed that he had never had a boyfriend. He refused to put his hand there, so McGonagall eventually had to grab his hand and put it on Subhi's waist for him!

"Not the most pleasant way to meet..." said the boy, "I'm Ron, by the way."

Subhi was shocked that Ron had such a low voice; she was expecting him to have a really high voice, matching his hair colour and skin tone.

"Uh, hi, I'm Subhi… Sorry, this is really embarrassing, I have no idea what to say," said Subhi, blushing accidentally.

"Don't worry, Subhi, we'll take it in bit by bit," Ron said with a warm smile, "Professor, we're ready!"

Professor McGonagall walked across the room and got a big, old-fashioned record player and played some 1920's classical music. She told Ron, "Dance with her! Imagine that you are at The Ball!"

And so they did. Ron was a surprisingly good dancer, much better than Subhi initially expected. He twirled her around the room, and it made her feel absolutely fabulous! They waltzed around the room, and in that moment, nothing else mattered.

When the music finally stopped, Subhi turned to the other students, who were all staring. She immediately snapped out of the moment and tried to fix her black hair, which had been flying away from all of the twirling Ron had done with her.

"Well done, students! Round of applause for our wonderful dancers!" At that remark, students stood up and cheered for them. Subhi couldn't help but wonder how it looked for the other students. She took a bow with Ron, and sat back down, with a smile on her face.

Back at the common room, Subhi lay on her bed, reviewing what had just happened. She met a boy that she had never seen before, danced with him in front of all of the Gryffindor first years, and then got applauded by everyone. It was so much to take in! She was also guilty for enjoying it, because she… kind of liked him.

All her thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door of her dormitory. Subhi stood up and went to the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see that it was the red-head boy that she danced with earlier.

"Oh, uh hi Ron. Come in." Subhi said nervously.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier today," Ron started, "I'm sorry if I came off as pushy. I didn't realise that you could have been shy, or didn't want to dance like that. I guess I was just living in the moment. You can leave forever and never look at me again, but please don't hate me."

"Ron! I could never hate you! The truth is, Ron, you made me feel like a princess earlier. No-one has ever danced with me like that and…. I think I love you," she replied. To be honest, she wanted to hide her face and disappear, but she couldn't (no, really, she couldn't. She wasn't old enough to Apparate yet!)

"If I can make you into a princess once, I want to do it again," Ron explained, "Subhi, would you do me the pleasure of going to the Yule Ball with me?"

Subhi had no idea what to say. She was so shocked. She thought to herself "okay girl, don't faint. Relax. Breathe in, breathe out." Apparently she wasn't listening to her conscience that day, so she just shouted out, "OH MY GOD! Ron, of course I will! Oh, I love you so much!"

Ron sighed in relief, "Well that's a load off. I was starting to think you were going to say no." All of that sounded like mumbling to Subhi, who was busy trying to figure out what she would wear.

"Well, I did get a package earlier, but I haven't opened it. Maybe it's a dress." She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a yellow, flowing dress made of the finest silk. There was also a note. It read:

Subhi.

We put together all of our money and bought you this dress. We hope it's the right size, but you might as well put it on to see if you like it! We want you to wear it o the Ball. Are you having fun at school?

Your friends

**PART TWO**

Ron took Subhi's hand. "You look beautiful, darling," he said softly. The two of them made their way down the stairs. Subhi's glittering silver shoes and flowing yellow dress took everyone's breath away. And Ron's pure black suit and tie made him look so handsome. Even Pansy Parkinson, an evil Slytherin girl, who was wearing a sparkly dress and sparkly earrings, looked jealous of Subhi.

As usual the champions from the Triwizard Tournament danced first. Next the professors. While this was all happening, Ron went and got drinks. Subhi watched in amazement as the famous Harry Potter danced with a girl from Ravenclaw. She had never personally met Harry, but Ron told her everything about him since they became a couple, two weeks ago.

The music changed, and it was time for the students to dance. Ron took Subhi's waist and led her to the centre of the room. They danced as they had in the rehearsals. Subhi couldn't get over how romantic this was. She never expected this night to be so perfect.

The lights went low, and eventually Subhi and Ron were the only ones left on the dance floor. Subhi rested her head on Ron's chest. She wondered how Ron had so much energy to be dancing for hours on end. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was what was happening right then, in that moment.

Ron whispered in her ear, "Subhi Jha. My life was missing something pretty important before you came along. I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Ron," she whispered back. And they danced together until the end of the night.


End file.
